1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to table games in which two players sit face-to-face and arrange pieces on a playing board between them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of table games such as Chinese checkers have as a goal the completion of a continuous path from one portion of the playing board to another. The use of a playing board comprised of adjacent squares of alternating colors is also well known, and is employed in games such as checkers and chess.
No game, however, has a separate playing board for each player on which opponents place playing pieces having different line configurations drawn thereon in an effort to complete a continuous line path from a start line to a goal line.